


Trespassing Allowed for One

by Mezareia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Prompt Fic, Rating May Change, Romance, Social Hierarchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezareia/pseuds/Mezareia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free, forced to flee the Zombie inflected island of England by the English Government. . Tired, weak, cold and homeless, He ignores a No trespassing sign that changes his life forever</p><p>Prompt Fic: A Sign that says no trespassing. A prompt that lead to a multi-chapter series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my return to writing, I had a long and busy school year with a lot of ups and downs. This has made me realize just how much of an outlet writing is and how much writing allowed me to let all of my problems go. Also my written English has become worse so this is just an added bonus. I am going to look back at any unfinished stories and see how I might be able to end them. Thank you for reading this. If you like it, feel free to put a comment or a koodos and also my inbox is totally open to prompts. 
> 
> This is going to be a multi-chapter fic and I`m still not sure if the rating will change from M to E. 
> 
> A Prompt that very quickly derailed but technically responds to the prompt. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Prompt: A sign that says ``No Trespassing``**

* * *

Gavin`s POV

I walk down the paved road alone. I`ve been living in these cold wet streets for a while. It`s been raining for days and it`s almost become peaceful. I was taken away from my home country of Europe due to an extreme influx in Zombie activity. England is an island and the zombies were found there so they evacuated all citizens who weren`t infected. I got into a plane and was sent to America. The English government didn’t tell us there was no homes for us here. I`ve seen so many people dying from starvation and freezing to death. It been days since I`ve seen another human and I can feel my body getting weaker.

I take shelter behind a broken brick wall when I see across the way a white sign with fading red paint that says with what`s left ``N Trespasin`` on a chain-link fence. Well I don’t see anyone who owns this place and I`m sure it`s a joke that some old guy uses to keep kids off his lawn. What is the worst that could happen if I climb over this fence? I mean if I don`t, I starve or freeze to death within a couple more days. If I climb the fence, the worst case is I get shot and die or best case scenario, I find people who can help me find somewhere to stay. So death will come either way and I got better hope jumping the fence.

Screw this ``No Trespassing`` bullshit! I have to get over this fence..wait what if the fence is charged. Fuck! I guess I should check that. I rip the boarding pass off of my backpack and put it on a link of the fence. Ok it didn’t sizzle, so I shouldn’t. I launch my backpack with emergency supplies over with as much strength as I could muster and I scale the fence as fast as my weak legs will carry me. I get over the peak of the fence when I hear gunshots.

``Get the fuck out of here! YOU DIRTY OUTSIDER!`` A man with arms full of tattoos yells as he caulks his gun a second time.

``Please don’t shoot. I`m not from here.`` I tell him with my signature British accent.

``Holy DICKS! You! Get inside quick before someone sees you!`` he says as he opens his backdoor.

``You really are a lucky bastard that you hopped that fence in time. The charge turns on at 7:30 and it`s fucking 7:28.``

I pick up my bag and I stumble into the house.

``Geoff! What the hell were you shooting at now! Did you have one of those nightmares again…`` A bigger burley man comes down the stairs into the small living room.``Who the fuck is this in our house!`` The man shouts.

`` `M sorry….I`ll go.`` I tell him as I head for the backdoor feeling my exhaustion getting to me.

``You sure as fuck aren’t leaving!`` the man I think is named Geoff demands.

``Holy shit! He`s a foreigner….Geoff are you CRAZY! Who the fuck hit you over the head at work today! You know what the fuck the fucking President of the City is going to say!`` the other man yells.

``Jack. It`s fine. He`s alone and probably starving. Look how fucking scrawny and skinny the fucker is.`` Geoff reasons.

``Don’t make me regret saying this….He can stay. But seriously Geoff, No others! We`ve already got Ryan, Michael and Ray to keep tabs on. I mean they aren’t livin with us but we keep them safe too. `` Jack says getting calmer.

``I`ll go…if you guys… ain`t ok….with this…`` I reply weakly as my body sways and my eyes start blinking shut.

``Kid, you`re not going anywhere. You can`t climb the fence anyway it`s charged….`` Geoff says as he puts an arm around me.

``I`ll get him some stew and water. Geoff, you get him seated by the fire, probably best to sit right behind him, doubt he can sit up on his own.`` Jack says as he rushes into what I assume is the kitchen.

``So you`re from England ya old chap.`` Geoff says in a fake as you can get British accent.

I nod my head slowly feeling my eyes close.

``You can`t go to sleep yet little guy. You got to get a drink and a bit of food in ya.`` he says in his normal voice.

``You drink this slow now. Your body can`t handle too much liquid. Geoff I`ll grab him some of your dry clothes out of the drawer. Soup`s just heating up on the stove.`` Jack says as he goes up the stairs.

I slip slowly at the cup of water. Water is such a nice feeling. I had water bottles and a bit of rain water I got. I can feel my body and the cup starting to shake.

``It`s okay bud, we`ve got you. You don’t need to be scared.`` Geoff says as he hold the cup for me.``Let`s try a bit of soup. Tomato is the best we could find in there right now.`` He lifts the cup of hot soup to my mouth and I sip at it slowly.

``Geoff! Help me get him into some warm clothes.``  I see Jack with a new set of clothes.``These are soaked. `` Jack says he takes off my wet clothes.

I slip on the nice dry pair of boxer as quickly as my stupidly shaky hands can and the boys help me get the rest of the dry clothes on. I thought it`d be weird but it ain`t. I missed people as annoying as they are sometimes.

``You did good on the soup and water. Let`s get you up to bed. You need some sleep. I`ll leave these to hang by the fire. Geoff grab his bag and we`ll help him up the stairs.`` Jack orders as he extends his hand to me.

I slowly walk up the stairs with Jack and Geoff right behind me.

``Good night buddy. We`ll see you in the morning.`` They both say as they go into another room.

``I know you said we`d adopt kids sometime but I didn’t think it`d be this soon you goof. Either way I still love you.`` I hear Jack say as giggles start up from the room across the hall.

I should leave. These guys`ll get in trouble with the President of the city or whatever. I doubt they want someone else here invading in on their love life. I just wanted a bit of food and water and some directions to somewhere to stay. I can`t stay here…but this bed is so nice and warm. I can`t remember the last time I had a bed and a full stomach. My eyelids start to get heavier and I fall asleep

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Free, forced to flee the Zombie inflected island of England by the English Government. . Tired, weak, cold and homeless, He ignores a No trespassing sign that changes his life forever
> 
> Prompt Fic: A Sign that says no trespassing. A prompt that lead to a multi-chapter series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my return to writing, I had a long and busy school year with a lot of ups and downs. This has made me realize just how much of an outlet writing is and how much writing allowed me to let all of my problems go. Also my written English has become worse so this is just an added bonus. I am going to look back at any unfinished stories and see how I might be able to end them. Thank you for reading this. If you like it, feel free to put a comment or a koodos and also my inbox is totally open to prompts.
> 
> This is going to be a multi-chapter fic and I`m still not sure if the rating will change from M to E.
> 
> A Prompt that very quickly derailed but technically responds to the prompt.

Chapter 2

Jack`s POV

```Geoff, we`ve got to get up. You`re gonna be late for work. I`m staying here today okay. I`ve not even started my medical check on him.`` I explain.

``Sweetie, just calm down. I`ll get to work and you take care of the Brit. Get someone to come get me if something`s up. Ryan may or may not be coming over later. He told me yesterday he`s got a package for us.``

``With him it could be anything from a flashlight to a bottle of whiskey, and I know you`re hoping it`s the latter of the two.``

``Whiskey`s good for ya.``

``Not even gonna answer to that as a medic. You go! You`ll be late. If you pass by Michael or Ray tell em about dinner tonight, even though it`s Friday…we always have a dinner together on Friday. He should meet the gang if he`s staying here. Either way I`ll tell Ry when he delivers the ``package``. `` I tell him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

``I love you too my little doctor.`` Geoff says as he grabs his ration card and his work bag.

I open the door to see the little frail British boy tossing and turning.

``It`s alright. It`s just a nightmare.`` I tell him as I wake him up gently.

``I`m sorry Jack, I promise I`ll go. Don`t wanna be a bother.``

``No no. You`re staying here. You`re not a bother at all. It`s kinda nice having somone around. Now I gotta get your name at least, then I want to see if there`s anything wrong with ya.``

I see him point to his bag. I grab his bag and he rummages through it pulling out his passport.

``Sir, I promise I`m not one of those nutters.`` he says.

``So you`re Gavin, How about I call ya that, sound good?``

He just nods his head slowly. I can tell he`s still really tired and shaken.

``You mind if I give you a checkup, I`m a medic here. I promise if there`s somewhere you don`t want me to touch, I won`t.``

He nods again. I pull the sheet back and I can see him flinch. If anything he`s scared about somethin. We got him started on some food and water so he`s getting better there. Right now the only thing wrong with em is his mental state. Getting em to open up `ll be a challenge. Why the hell would a British boy be here. I know Michael and Ray came from the East but that`s cause the temperatures got too cold for humans to stay alive. Why on earth would England be sending people to America? Why not some other country in Europe.

``Alright a fair bit of bruising and some cuts I can clean with alcohol. How long have you been out there?`` I tell him.

 

Gavin`s POV

Wow. I ended up in the house of a bloody medic! God damn. I don’t believe in no bloody god or anything but damn did I luck out. Honestly only a few bruises and some cuts ain`t too bad.

``I dunno. I got off the bloody plane and ended up ere. Anythin`s better than bloody England right now.``

Shit Free you`re being a bloody pleb! You can`t tell em there are killer zombies taking over England.

``What’s goin on in England?``

I just shrug my shoulders and he doesn`t continue his question.

``Well if you wanna talk about it you can. I won`t tell anyone. Come on downstairs. I`ll get you a bit of toast or something and we`ve gotta get them cuts cleaned up before things get bad.`` Jack says as he put his hand out.

I take his hand and we go slowly down the stairs.

``You`re British so I assume ya like tea? How about some tea and toast?`` Jack asks.

``I`d bloody love a cup of tea.`` I tell him.

``Now you eat up, eat slow ok. Don’t want ya getting sick now. I`ll get those cuts cleaned and then I had to start getting things ready for dinner. We`ve got some friends coming for dinner. They come every Friday.``

``So it`s Friday. I guess I was out for a week since we left on a Friday.`` I tell him. Shit I didn’t mean to say that to him. Crap! He`s such an easy guy to talk to.

Jack applies the stinging alcohol to my cuts. He washes his hand and starts cutting some vegetables. I get up from my chair and walk into the kitchen to see the very used appliances and age on the walls.

``Can I help?`` I ask quietly.

``If you want to. You can maybe start by getting the lettuce ready.`` Jack smiles.

Wow, it doesn’t look like they`ve got a whole lot either. I thought England was in rough shape, and it is, but America doesn’t have a whole lot either. I don’t see fancy appliances and tons of food. I mean they don’t have killer zombies but it`s still a very average lifestyle but then again maybe that`s Geoff and Jack`s style. I can see he`s happy and I mean if he`s happy without all those luxuries then I am proud of him. I go back upstairs to my backpack with my few things in it from England. I see my little English flag the government gave us and the few photos I took from my old apartment. I keep digging around until I find my wallet. I go downstairs and I see Jack prepping some meat. I grab the money I got changed to American before I came here. I put money on the counter.

``Thank you so much Jack. I can`t just let you take care of me for nothing.``

``HOLY SHIT! YOU ARE FUCKING LOADED! PUT THAT AWAY! YOU`RE NOT PAYING US FOR NOTHING! Gavin, that`s a fuck ton of money around here. You tell no one that you have that much American money. You`re staying here and you don’t have to pay us.``

Woah I only put about 70 dollars on the table and he said I was loaded. What the hell?

Suddenly there`s a knock at the door and I can immediately feel myself shaking like a leaf.

``Gavin, go upstairs quietly. I`ll tell you when you can come down.`` Jack says sharply as I sneak upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my return to writing, I had a long and busy school year with a lot of ups and downs. This has made me realize just how much of an outlet writing is and how much writing allowed me to let all of my problems go. Also my written English has become worse so this is just an added bonus. I am going to look back at any unfinished stories and see how I might be able to end them. Thank you for reading this. If you like it, feel free to put a comment or a koodos and also my inbox is totally open to prompts.
> 
> This is going to be a multi-chapter fic and I`m still not sure if the rating will change from M to E.
> 
> A Prompt that very quickly derailed but technically responds to the prompt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Free, forced to flee the Zombie inflected island of England by the English Government. . Tired, weak, cold and homeless, He ignores a No trespassing sign that changes his life forever
> 
> Prompt Fic: A Sign that says no trespassing. A prompt that lead to a multi-chapter series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my return to writing, I had a long and busy school year with a lot of ups and downs. This has made me realize just how much of an outlet writing is and how much writing allowed me to let all of my problems go. Also my written English has become worse so this is just an added bonus. I am going to look back at any unfinished stories and see how I might be able to end them. Thank you for reading this. If you like it, feel free to put a comment or a koodos and also my inbox is totally open to prompts.
> 
> This is going to be a multi-chapter fic and I`m still not sure if the rating will change from M to E.
> 
> A Prompt that very quickly derailed but technically responds to the prompt.

Chapter 3

* * *

Jack`s POV

I am praying Ryan is behind this door and not some random guard. Geoff and I haven’t exactly figured out how to explain Gavin to the state.

``Ry! Oh you scared me shitless. Get the fuck in here. Gavin! You can come down.``

``Jack who`s Gavin? What the hell is going on?``

``You got time to have a coffee?``

``Yeah. They don’t expect me back for another hour. Dinner`s still on for tonight after work right?`` Ryan asks.

``Of course! Now Ryan, meet Gavin. Gavin this is our friend Ryan.``

``Wow Jack, you guys spicing up your married life or somethin?``

``WOT?`` Gavin squawks.

``No Ryan. Mr. Gunhappy nearly killed him yesterday thinking he was an intruder.``

``Ok got it. You`re crazy man. I can`t imagine someone getting in the township without going through the check point.`` Ryan says taking a sip of his coffee.

``Ration guy been around yet?`` I ask.

``No Asshole McDick hasn’t gotten off his ass yet. He`s been ``tanning`` all morning. Gavin can you grab my bag? I`ll bring the rest to dinner. `` Ryan asks.

* * *

Gavin`s POV

I grab the bag as I stuggle to get it on the table.

``Holy shit what the hell`s in there?`` Jack asks.

``We hit the motherload yesterday. We found an abandoned hospital on search yesterday. Got ya some stuff. Tons of first kits and a retractable IV system with a sterilization pack. Boxes of needles and shit.``

``Are you kidding me? This is awesome dude! No way!``

``And of course I couldn’t not bring something for my big Geoff. Here`s a bottle of Whiskey I found sometime last week when we found a convenience store which had a house in the back. Don`t worry it was a deserted place and unopened, I know you.``

``Damn Ryan! Way to provided!``

``Ì mean I got keep my 5 boys happy.`` Ryan chuckles.

``Well I guess so. Best we got for lunch is whatever the dick ration man brings.``

``Sounds about right. The farm Ray`s been working on`s doing great.``

I try to follow the conversation but I start to yawn getting more and more tired.

``Gavin why don`t you go upstairs and have a bit of a nap? I`ll bring you some light lunch later.`` Jack suggests.

I nod and I go upstairs to the guest bedroom.

* * *

Jack`s POV

``Guessing you haven`t explained everything to em yet?`` Ryan says.

``Hell no! The boy came in the backyard yesterday and hopped the fence 2 minutes before charge up time! Then of course Geoff not wasting time to use his gun shoots at em and brings him inside. He`s still not exactly back to good health yet. If he stayed out there I`d have given another 2 days tops. He was drenched head to toe yesterday and he was shaking like a leaf. What the hell are we going to tell the officers.`Oh yeah he hopped the fence and he`s British. No problems here Officer.` and then we all rot in Jail. ``

``OH! Jack they`ll let you keep em if you say he`s British. The radios been talkin about the situation in England. They`ve been hit with an infestation of zombies. Probably evacuated Gavin on a plane for safety. Just pray he`s got a passport or ID or something.``

What the hell! Zombies! Holy shit I have a Zombie who is gonna kill us. Great!

``Wait go back to the zombie part. England has been infected with ZOMBIES and we let a English person in our house….`` I panic.

``He`s not infected Jack! I know your cute hypochondriac brain is panicking but they had them in quarantine for 48 hours before any plane left the air field.`` Ryan explains flubbing the words hypochondriac and quarantine.

``And you know that flubbing is part of why I love you.`` I tell him giving him a quick kiss.

``Yeah second question|concern|situation, exactly how`re we going to explain the 5 of us to Gavin without making him run for the hills or lack there of.``

``That`s in future pillow talk with Geoff. I mean let`s get through dinner first. Mind giving Ray and Michael the notice before you guys come?``

``Yeah. I`m sure they`ll understand. I mean you know we can`t promise their best behaviour…``

``I know. You guys coming right after work?``

``Yeah. We haven’t seen you guys all week. They`re excited for dinner….Well I got to get back to work or the boss`ll know I`m gone. You get this stuff in the clinic room and bring in more of the goods later. I mean heaven forbid someone give you actually money. Not even sure many people have money around with the government running the banks.`` Ryan says with one last kiss before putting on his helmet again.

``I love you Ry, be safe out there.`` I tell him as he starts up the old motorcycle the government issued him for his job.

Sudden I see Gavin at the top of the stairs…Oh shit!

* * *

Michael`s POV

I grab my toolbox and I start walking down to the houses on my list. The life of a electrician. Now I work for the government doing electricity jobs for people. I try to keep in the average to poor part of the district since the rich snobs want elaborate crap that I don`t really feel like doing except on Fridays. Friday is my rich bitch day cause I get nice rewards that I can bring to our weekly dinner. You might think weekly dinner is not enough time with your boyfriends but all of us are doing what we can to live. After working for 12-14 hours a day, it doesn’t leave a lot of time for romance. Geoff works late most of the time at the technology lab, Jack`s a medic so he`s on call all the time, Ryan can be gone for day or two with his savaging job. I see Ray every night at least since he`s at home keeping up with the farm. Do I wish I had more time with everyone..yeah but this is how it`s got be. Also the first whiff the government gets of 5 people in a romantic relationship…we`d get kick out for sure.

``Good morning Mr. Burns, I`m here to fix your broken breaker.`` I tell him.

``Oh right of course. I forgot you`re coming. My friend across the way was wondering if you could fix his dryer when you`ve finished here…he`d really appreciate it.`` he says.

Woah he`s got a dryer! 

``Umm l`m sure I can take a look at it.`` I tell him as I start working on his breaker.

I get everything fixed and I see him with a bag of stuff.

``I`ve got no cash on me right now but I`ve got some baked goods, matches, a flashlight and a nice bottle of wine for your backpack.`` Mr. Burns smiles.

``Thank you but you don`t need to do that…``

``Of course I do. You need to be rewarded for your work. Do you got time to see my friend`s dryer?``

``I`m sure I can look at it. Thank you for everything and dial the office if you need more work done.`` I tell him as I head across the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my return to writing, I had a long and busy school year with a lot of ups and downs. This has made me realize just how much of an outlet writing is and how much writing allowed me to let all of my problems go. Also my written English has become worse so this is just an added bonus. I am going to look back at any unfinished stories and see how I might be able to end them. Thank you for reading this. If you like it, feel free to put a comment or a koodos and also my inbox is totally open to prompts.
> 
> This is going to be a multi-chapter fic and I`m still not sure if the rating will change from M to E.
> 
> A Prompt that very quickly derailed but technically responds to the prompt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Free, forced to flee the Zombie inflected island of England by the English Government. . Tired, weak, cold and homeless, He ignores a No trespassing sign that changes his life forever
> 
> Prompt Fic: A Sign that says no trespassing. A prompt that lead to a multi-chapter series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my return to writing, I had a long and busy school year with a lot of ups and downs. This has made me realize just how much of an outlet writing is and how much writing allowed me to let all of my problems go. Also my written English has become worse so this is just an added bonus. I am going to look back at any unfinished stories and see how I might be able to end them. Thank you for reading this. If you like it, feel free to put a comment or a koodos and also my inbox is totally open to prompts.
> 
> This is going to be a multi-chapter fic and I`m still not sure if the rating will change from M to E.
> 
> A Prompt that very quickly derailed but technically responds to the prompt.

Chapter 4 

Gavin`s POV

Holy SHIT! Did I see what I saw? He bloody kissed him like a love kiss. Wot! Oh god what kind of situation did I get myself into? 

``Gavin, I can explain. Please…`` Jack starts. 

``Did you kiss him on the bloody lips like you do with Geoff. Does Geoff know you`re cheatin on him with this Ryan guy?```I ask as I go down the stairs heading into the living room. 

``Not exactly…We`re…``

``Jack! Why you cheatin on Geoff for?``

``Goddamit Gavin! Let me finish….This`s not exactly how I or we wanted to explain this to you. We`re together. ``

``So wait now! You’re in a 3 way relationship with Ryan and Geoff! Damn Americains know how to get it on. You cheeky bastards`` I giggle. 

``Umm yeah not exactly a 3 way relationship either….`` 

I look at him dumbfounded. ``Wot? The hell you on about? `` 

``Just wait for dinner, it`ll make more sense.`` Jack says as he rushes into the kitchen. 

I walk slowly by the kitchen and I can see Jack is sad. What did I do? I should just go….

`` `M sorry. I didn’t mean to be such a prick.`` I tell him extending my hand.

``It`s fine, It`s kinda complicated…Can you keep an eye on the chicken in the oven? I have to unpack some things.`` he says quietly as he grab the bag unlocking a locked door. 

What the hell`s in there? I walk up behind him to see two makeshift mattresses and plies of medical supplies. It`s so cool. 

``Well you`re gonna see it eventually. This is the clinic I have that`s closed today. I treat people as they come. Soon I`m gonna have to get ya to help cause things get pretty busy.`` Jack says with a smile. 

``So do you make em pay or…`` I ask. 

``Well it`s not free but it is. They pay when they can and with whatever. I mean some cases like yours are free of charge. Most of the people feel obligated to pay me even if I tell em not to. Geoff was definitely one of those cases. I found him in an alleyway pissed drunk tryin to shake of a moment of PTSD and a broken arm. He fought when the Outsiders were trying to take over the township and steal all of the town`s ressources. Course the government took care of them real quick with bloody machine guns. That`s why he called you an Outsider when you jumped the fence. I mean in the end he`s paid the ultimate price, he`s gotta live with me forever.`` Jack smiles looking proudly at all of the medical supplies and stuff. 

We both head back to the kitchen where Jack starts working on the potatoes and carrots. I go back up to my backpack, rummaging around for my sketchbook and pencils I wrapped them in multiple garbage bags to prevent them and my identification papers from getting wet. I bring it downstairs and I start drawing Jack, so happy in the kitchen making a meal for everyone. I hear a knock on the door. 

``Gavin go in the kitchen and don`t make a noise.`` Jack says sounding worried. 

I hear Jack answer the door. ``OH fuck don`t you dare scare me like that ever again!`` Jack says as I hear someone taking off their shoes. 

``I ran into the ration Mc Dickface on my way over, told em I was coming for a visit so here are your rations for the day.`` 

``Thanks Ray. Gav, meet Ray. Ray meet Gav, the Brit who is staying with us for the time being as a Guest.`` Jack explains. 

``Hey.`` Ray says as he puts some bread, jam and butter on the table.

I hear about 3 other people simply enter the house removing their shoes and making a right ruckus. 

``Ok who the fuck is this guy? Geoff!? What did we say about taking in strays?`` a red curly hair guy says with a slight chuckle. 

``I mean he jumped the fence and I shot at em. Kinda felt bad and he needed a place to stay. You didn’t complain Michael when me and Jack found you.`` Geoff teases as he gives him a flirty look….What the fuck, no one reacted to that. He`s married to Jack and somehow Ryan is the puzzle and….

``Don`t struggle your brain. It took time for people who know to understand.`` Ryan says. 

I see Geoff opening the bottle of whiskey offering some to me, Michael, and Jack, the taste of liquor burning my mouth. I can`t remember the last time I had a drink, maybe with Dan before the invasion. It feels really good to just be with people and not have to worry about getting infected by a zombie…

``So Gavin, what`s your story?`` Michael asks putting his arm around the shorter black haired guy. 

``I got bloody sent away from England to the middle of nowhere America to avoid being bloody murdered by zombies…``

``Wow what a funny story.`` Ray says. 

``Aint no joke you pleb!`` I tell him getting defensive.

``Ok! Let`s calm down and start eating this really good looking dinner. So Gavin, it`s time for us to put all the cards on the table so to speak.`` Ryan says clearing his throat. 

``So we all Love, fuck, and are in a relationship with each other. That`s it!``Michael explains.

``WOT! America`s a weird place. God damn! I mean I can`t be surprised. You guys are all hot guys and….`` I tell them letting my motor mouth go by accident. 

``Really now. You think we`re hot?`` Geoff asks. 

``I mean ah like attractive and all..a….`` I say digging the hole even deeper. 

``Gavin just answer one question, no judgement from anyone. Are you gay?`` Michael asks casually. 

``Cause dude we all love the D and the butt stuff.`` Ray says. 

``Ray! Not at the table..well….at least not while we`re eating.`` Geoff says with one of his little smirks. 

``Are you implying that you`d fuck me on this table in front of our guest?`` Ray says with a smile. 

``I mean I can`t deny that`d be hot and all but I mean….``

```WOAH! WOAH! Let`s not scare Gavin to death now. He did only get here yesterday and I can imagine he`s already has enough information floating around in that head of his.` Jack yells. 

``Sorry Jack, and Gavin.`` Ray says looking sorry.

``I mean you look like a little British twink but I could be very wrong.`` Michael jokes.

That`s just it. I don’t know if I should bother getting attached to these guys. Why would they care about a random British boy who just showed up. I assume they`re being nice cause they feel they gotta. I start getting overwhelmed and scared. I don`t bother thinking and I rush out the back door to the backyard with tears of fear falling from my face. I can`t…. I can`t do this…..I should`ve just stayed with him…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my return to writing, I had a long and busy school year with a lot of ups and downs. This has made me realize just how much of an outlet writing is and how much writing allowed me to let all of my problems go. Also my written English has become worse so this is just an added bonus. I am going to look back at any unfinished stories and see how I might be able to end them. Thank you for reading this. If you like it, feel free to put a comment or a koodos and also my inbox is totally open to prompts.
> 
> This is going to be a multi-chapter fic and I`m still not sure if the rating will change from M to E.


End file.
